Shadows Behind the Mirror
by ageha-davis
Summary: Jika alasan selalu diperlukan untuk sebuah keberadaan, maka Rukia menjadi alasan bagi keberadaannya di dunia ini. Lalu, haruskah ia menghilangkan keberadaannya saat ia menyadari bahwa Rukia tidak menginginkannya? Double Personality. Hichigo-Rukia-Ichigo
1. prolog

**S**hadows Behind the Mirror**  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Summary : Yang Rukia tahu, wajah itu serupa dengan Ichigo. Suara itu mirip suara Ichigo. Dan tinggi tubuhnya sama dengan tinggi Ichigo. Tapi Rukia yakin, dia bukanlah Ichigo!

**Disclaimer : Bleach Milik Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Typo, etc.**

.

.

**Prolog**

.

.**  
><strong>

"Kenalkan Rukia,namanya Kurosaki Ichigo" Ucap Inoue mencoba mengenalkan seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna _Orange_ yang cerah, mengingatkan Rukia pada sinar mentari pagi yang begitu menyilaukan. "Pacarku." Tambah Inoue kemudian seraya tersenyum.

Rukia menyambut perkenalan tersebut dengan hangat. Inoue adalah teman pertama bagi Rukia setelah pindah ke kota Karakura. Demi kelanjutan studinya, Rukia memilih Karakura sebagai kota untuk mencari pengetahuan demi masa depannya kelak. Meninggalkan Seireitei memang menjadi pilihan yang berat. Tapi Rukia juga tidak ingin membuang cita-citanya begitu saja.

Rukia segera merasa akrab dengan Inoe sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka berada di Jurusan yang sama. Inoue berasal dari kota Karakura. Karena itulah Inoue berperan sebagai pemandu Rukia di kota yang baru dikenalnya ini. Dan saat itulah, Inoue mengenalkan pacarnya kepada Rukia.

Kesan yang didapat Rukia saat itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki merupakan orang yang ramah dan penuh perhatian. Dari sikapnya terpancar kebaikan. Wajahnya juga tampan. Dia terlihat seperti orang kota yang elegan. Sayang sekali dia sudah menjadi milik Inoue sekarang.

Tentunya Rukia ikut merasa senang dengan hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Rukia sudah menetapkan Inoue sebagai teman yang berharga baginya. Maka, tidak selang berapa lama pun, mereka bertiga menjadi teman yang akrab. Dan seiring pertemanan terjalin, Rukia benar-benar yakin bahwa Ichigo adalah seorang pria yang ramah dengan perangai yang baik. Tidak seperti sekarang...

Tidak. Bagi Rukia lelaki yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, bukan Ichigo. Meski baru mengenalnya sejak tujuh hari yang lalu, Rukia tahu, Ichigo orang yang setia. Tidak hanya kepada Inoue sebagai pacarnya, tapi juga terhadap temannya. Dia bukan orang yang suka berbuat kasar apalagi berkelahi dengan brutalnya seperti keadaan yang baru ia lihat beberapa saat lalu.

Yang Rukia tahu, Meski memiliki fisik yang sama persis, namun ia berbeda. Orang yang saat ini tengah menyudutkan Rukia hingga punggungnya harus menempel di dinding gang sempit yang dingin itu, bukan Ichigo. Seringai menyeramkan yang terbentuk di bibir laki-laki tersebut menambah keyakinan Rukia akan penyangkalannya.

Ichigo tidak akan menyeringai seperti itu. Ichigo tidak akan berkelahi seperti itu. Ichigo tidak akan mengkhianati Inoue. Dan yang pasti, Ichigo tidak akan memaksa menempelkan bibirnya kepada Rukia dengan kasar seperti yang dilakukan laki-laki tersebut sekarang! Benar, Ichigo tidak akan menciumnya dengan paksa. Bukan, dia bukan Ichigo...

Dia bukan Ichigo! Lagipula, ia menyuruh Rukia memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hichigo_...

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Wah, ini Fic _multi-chapter_ pertama saya... yah mungkin tidak bisa lancar. Mungkin juga updatenya lama. Atau mungkin juga saya hapus. Yah, saya akan mencoba berusaha! Bagaimanapun, saya tidak begitu bisa membuat cerita bersambung... Salut, buat senpai2 sekalian yang sudah bisa membuat cerita _multi-chapter_ sampai tamat!Fiuhh...

karena itu, silakan pembaca sekalian menyuarakan kekurangan saya!

.

.

**TERIMA KASIH**


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadows Behind the Mirror **

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Bleach Milik Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Typo, etc.**

****Genre ******** : T** **

**Pairing : Hichigo x Rukia x Ichigo , Rukia x Ichigo X Inoue**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Kau yakin, ini bukunya Inoue?" tanya Rukia seraya memandangi buku yang dimaksud dengan seksama.

"Tentu saja, kau lihatkan, pengarangnya sama dengan yang disebutkan oleh _sensei_ kemarin."

"Baiklah aku ambil satu." Ucap Rukia kemudian.

Saat ini, Rukia berada di toko buku bersama Inoue. Menjadi mahasiswa baru, tentu membuatnya harus banyak mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan studinya. Termasuk pula buku-buku yang ia perlukan untuk menunjang studi barunya tersebut.

Orihime Inoue bersedia mengantar Rukia yang membeli beberapa buku di toko buku tersebut. Mereka berteman, tentu saja. Karena itulah, mereka sering terlihat jalan bersama, baik di dalam, maupun di luar kampus. Rukia dan Inoue segera merasa akrab sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Meski sebenarnya, perkenalan mereka baru berlangsung selama tujuh hari.

.

.

-_tujuh hari sebelumnya_-

Universitas Karakura merupakan salah satu universitas terkemuka yang banyak diminati oleh pemuda-pemudi yang ingin melanjutkan studi mereka. Universitas ini terkenal dengan fakultas hukumnya yang telah banyak menghasilkan para praktisi hukum terkemuka. Tentu, Rukia juga memilih fakultas tersebut sebagai tempatnya melanjutkan studi.

Rukia memandang bangunan yang telah menjadi tempat tetapnya dalam mempelajari ilmu hukum yang menjadi ilmu favoritnya. Perasaan takjub dan senang tidak dapat ditepiskan dari benaknya. Ia sudah lama memimpikan hal ini, dan sekarang adalah hari pertamanya masuk kuliah. Tentunya, perasaan berdebar lebih mendominasi rasa hatinya saat ini.

"Ah, biar kubantu." Ucap Rukia sigap saat melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang sedang memunguti barang-barang yang terjatuh dari tasnya.

"Terima kasih" balas perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau mahasiswi baru?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya. aku Kuchiki Rukia. Kau?" balas Rukia. Tangannya masih sibuk membantu perempuan tersebut memunguti barang-barangnya.

"Aku Orihime Inoue. Rukia-chan bisa memanggilku Inoue. Aku juga mahasiswi baru di sini."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Inoue."

"Ah, aku juga, senang berkenalan dengan Rukia-chan." Ucap Inoue seraya menjabat tangan Rukia.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak cari buku lainnya, Rukia-chan?" tanya Inoue seraya melahap es krimnya.

Setelah keluar dari toko buku, Rukia dan Inoue memutuskan untuk mampir di cafe es krim favorit Inoue. Dan disinilah mereka pada akhirnya, menyantap es krim yang manis sebagai pengisi tenaga setelah seharian berjalan mencari buku-buku yang dibutuhkan Rukia.

"Tidak. Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Kau sendiri, apa tidak ada buku yang kau cari?" tanya Rukia, tentunya sambil melahap es krimnya juga.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat buku yang kucari kemarin."

"Benarkah? Kau mencarinya sendiri? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Ehm, itu... sebenarnya, aku mencarinya bersama pacarku." Jawab Inoue lirih. Wajahnya memerah, menandakan ia sedang menahan malu saat mengakatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Oh ya? Inoue punya pacar? Aku jadi ingin tahu orang seperti apa yang telah beruntung mendapatkanmu itu." Ucap Rukia penasaran tanpa mempedulikan wajah Inoue yang semakin memerah.

"Ehm, itu... Dia seniorku waktu SMA." Ucap Inoue. "Kalau Rukia-chan mau, aku bisa mengenalkannya pada Rukia-chan kapan-kapan."

"Wah, aku pasti akan senang sekali jika temanku bertambah." Ucap Rukia seraya tersenyum ramah kepada Inoue. Melihat hal itu, Inoue pun ikut tersenyum.

Puas bersantai sambil menikmati es krim di cafe es krim tersebut, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Letak rumah Rukia dengan Inoue berbeda arah. Karena itu, mereka berpisah di stasiun. Keluar dari stasiun, Rukia masih harus berjalan selama 15 menit. Ketika sampai di rumahnya, hal pertama yang dilakukan Rukia adalah melempar tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Saat mata Rukia mulai terpejam, dering ponselnya membuatnya terlonjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ya, Hallo?"

"..."

"Nii-sama?"

"..."

"Aku tahu. Terserah Nii-sama saja. Bukankah aku tidak punya hak menolak pertunangan ini?"

"..."

"Baik. Selamat malam juga, Nii-sama."

Rukia menutup ponselnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam. Merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan mencoba memejamkan mata perlahan. Rukia berusaha keras mengusir pikiran kalutnya akibat percakapan dengan kakaknya di ponsel tadi. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya, hingga ia terlelap.

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo menatap bayangan dirinya di balik cermin. Wajahnya masih basah akibat air yang ia basuhkan sebelumnya. Ia mencoba memperbaiki suasana hatinya yang kacau dengan memandang dirinya lekat-lekat pada cermin. Mimpi itu datang lagi. Mimpi buruk yang sering menghantuinya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Mimpi yang tidak pernah dapat ia ingat namun selalu meninggalkan kesan buruk dihatinya.<p>

Ichigo bergegas mengambil handuknya saat merasa percuma menghilangkan perasaan buruknya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah segera mandi dan bersiap karena sekitar 2 jam lagi, ia harus menepati janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Inoue, pacarnya.

Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Inoue adalah juniornya saat ia masih menginjakkan kaki di bangku SMA. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah lama mengetahui bahwa Inoue menyukainya sejak setahun lalu. Tepatnya, saat upacara perpisahannya. Saat itu, Ichigo kelas tiga SMA dan Inoue masih kelas 2 SMA.

Setelah upacara perpisahan yang melepasnya dari status murid SMA selesai, Inoue menyatakan cinta pada Ichigo. Saat itu, Ichigo menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia belum mengenal Inoue. Hal itu memang benar, karena Ichigo baru mengenal Inoue saat Inoue berdiri dengan gugupnya ketika hendak mengutarakan perasaannya pada Ichigo.

Namun, melihat kegigihan Inoue, akhirnya Ichigo pun luluh. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih enam bulan setelahnya. Ichigo pikir, tak ada salahnya menerima Inoue sebagai kekasihnya. Toh ia juga tidak memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Lagipula, ia merasa senang menjalani kehidupannya selama enam bulan mereka bersama.

Saat Ichigo tengah siap untuk keluar, ia mendengar bel apartemennya berdering, menandakan adanya tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ichigo pun membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut biru berdiri di depannya.

"Yo, Ichigo! Lama tidak bertemu." Sapanya kemudian

"Kau, Grimmjow?" Ucap Ichigo tanpa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

* * *

><p>Rukia menunggu dengan bosan di dalam cafe es krim yang pernah ia kunjungi beberapa hari lalu. Gelas Es krim yang tersuguh di depannya sudah kosong. Di seberang mejanya, Inoue duduk dengan sedikit gelisah. Gelas es krimnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan gelas es krim kosong milik Rukia.<p>

"Maaf ya, Rukia, aku tidak tahu kalau Ichigo akan terlambat seperti ini."

"Tak apa." Ucap Rukia.

Rukia mengetahui bahwa Ichigo yang dimaksud oleh Inoue adalah nama dari pacar Inoue. Hari ini mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. Inoue ingin mengenalkan kekasihnya kepada Rukia. Karena itulah, mereka berada di sini sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria terlihat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka. Sebelum sempat Inoue menyapanya pria tersebut sudah membungkuk di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak apa kok Ichigo, iya kan Rukia?" Ucap Inoue gugup melihat Ichigo yang begitu sopannya saat membungkukkan badannya.

"I-iya, tidak apa."

"Syukurlah, kalau kalian tidak marah" ucap Ichigo kemudian seraya menegakkan badannya kembali. "Jadi, ini teman barumu, Inoue?" tambahnya.

"Iya. kami sama-sama mengambil jurusan hukum." Jawab Inoue yang kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. "Ehm...Rukia, kenalkan, dia pacarku."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ucap Ichigo seraya mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk mengajak rukia berjabat tangan.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Ucap Rukia seraya menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo. "Ada apa, Kurosaki-san?" tambahnya saat melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang menurut Rukia, terlihat aneh.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Di chapter pertama ini, saya belum bisa menampilkan Hichigo... Rencananya chapter depan barulah ia muncul...

ah iya, saya ingin bertanya sebelumnya, menurut pembaca sekalian, apa hubungan Hichigo dengan Ichigo? saudara kembar, atau kepribadian lain (_Double personality_)?

oke, terakhir, mohon dukungannya & silakan kritik kekurangan saya...

.

.

**TERIMA KASIH**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadows Behind the Mirror **

.

. 

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**. **

Rukia bukan gadis yang anggun. Dia lebih cocok disebut sebagai gadis yang tomboy dibanding feminin. Mungkin karena itulah semua mahasiswa yang ada di ruang ini memandangnya saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Jejeran mahasiswa yang duduk bersimpuh di ruang yang cukup luas tersebut terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Rukia. Jumlah Mahasiswa yang ada di sana dapat dihitung jari. Namun, kesamaan ekspresi yang ada pada wajah mereka membuat Rukia gugup.

"Ehm, boleh aku bertemu ketua klubnya?" Ucap Rukia dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya, ada yang bisa-" Ucapan sang ketua klub berhenti saat ia melihat Rukia. Dari ekspresinya terlihat bahwa ia terkejut mendapati Rukia yang tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan klub tersebut. "Rukia?" tambahnya.

Rukia yang tengah berbalik mendapati orang yang ia kenal berdiri didepannya, tepat di tengah pintu masuk. "Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya sama terkejutnya dengan Ichigo.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku."

"Oh, aku! Aku ingin bergabung dengan klub ini. Kau sendiri?"

Ichigo tersenyum sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. "Aku ketuanya." Jawabnya. "Ikuti aku." Ucap Ichigo seraya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Rukia yang masih dalam keadaan bingung hanya tertegun melihat ajakan Ichigo.

"Rukia? Jika kau ingin masuk klub ini, kau harus di-_interview_ terlebih dahulu." Ucap Ichigo seraya membalikkan badannya saat menyadari Rukia tidak mengikutinya.

"Ah, baiklah!" ucap Rukia yang telah tersadar dan kemudian mengikuti Ichigo dan menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kecil tersebut untuk di _interview_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez merupakan putra bungsu dari dua bersaudara Jaegerjaques. Keluarga Jaegerjaquez merupakan keluarga terpandang di Seireitei. Putra sulungnya, telah bekerja dan sukses menjadi pengusaha muda di usianya yang masih 25 tahun. Sedangkan Grimmjow, masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi di Seireitei. Lalu, mengapa sekarang ia berada di Karakura?

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu Ichigo!" kalimat itulah yang menjadi jawaban saat Ichigo bertanya kepadanya di hari kedatangan Grimmjow ke apartemen Ichigo.

Tentu alasan sebenarnya dari kedatangan Grimmjow bukan karena itu. Meski tidak bisa disangkal pula hal tersebut menjadi salah satu alasan kedatangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dari awal, Grimmjow memang sudah berniat tinggal di apartemen milik Ichigo selama ia berada di Karakura. Grimmjow sudah mengenal Ichigo sejak mereka masih kecil. Ayah Ichigo dan Ayah Grimmjow merupakan rekan bisnis. Karena itulah mereka dapat berteman baik meski berada di kota yang berbeda.

Dan sekarang ini, orang dengan rambut biru berkacamata hitam tersebut sedang memandang berkeliling bangunan yang disebut sebagai universitas Karakura ini.

"Hei nona, bisa tunggu sebentar?" tanya Grimmjow mencoba menghentikan seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam pendek. "Apa kau mengenal mahasiswi jurusan hukum yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow pada wanita tersebut.

"tidak, aku tidak tahu. Ehm... apa kau mahasiswa sini?" tanya perempuan tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sekali lihat saja, Grimmjow sudah tahu kalau perempuan tersebut tertarik padanya. Tentu saja ia tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Grimmjow tersenyum dan menatap perempuan tersebut, mencoba mnyebarkan _Feromon_nya lebih banyak lagi. Namun, belum sempat ia memulai aksi rayuannya, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan tengah menyapanya.

"Ano...apa kau mencari Rukia?" tanya gadis tersebut. Mengetahui momen pentingnya telah usai akibat sapaan gadis tersebut, gadis berambut hitam tersebut berdecak kesal kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ya. Apa kau mengenalnya? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Grimmjow tanpa mengurangi keramahannya.

"Rukia bilang dia ada urusan penting. Setelah urusannya selesai, ia akan ke kantin. Kau bisa menunggunya disana."

"Kau bisa tunjukkan aku dimana kantinnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga mau ke kantin. Kita bisa ke sana bersama."

"Terima kasih. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Inoue. Orihime Inoue."

"Nama yang bagus Inoue-chan. Kau bisa memanggilku Grimmjow."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jadi, Kuchiki Rukia, kau benar-benar ingin bergabung dengan klub _Chado?_" tanya Ichigo tegas.

Ichigo duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia di lantai tatami. Mereka duduk bersimpuh. Sebagai ketua klub, sangat penting untuk menanyakaan seberapa besar keinginan seorang calon anggota yang ingin masuk ke klubnya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Rukia tidak kalah tegas.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena...karena ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa kukuasai."

Rukia adalah seorang Kuchiki. Keluarga Kuchiki terkenal karena kemampuannya mempertahankan tradisi kuno. Sejak Rukia masuk ke keluarga Kuchiki, ia telah dilatih untuk mempelajari seni upacara minum teh oleh keluarga tersebut. Jadi tidaklah mengherankan jika Rukia memang menguasai seni tradisional jepang tersebut.

Meski demikian, sebenarnya, alasan Rukia mengikuti klub ini bukan karena ia sangat menyukai _Chado_ tersebut. Peraturan Universitas yang mewajibkan mahasiswanya untuk mengikuti minimal satu klub atau organisasi yang ada di Universitas tersebut membuatnya harus memilih klub ini untuk ia masuki. Rukia tidak bisa dan tidak suka berakting. Oleh sebab itu ia tidak mengikuti Inoue yang berada di klub akting.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengisi formulir ini dan mulai mengikuti kegiatan kami besok, setelah menyerahkan formulir ini."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Sekarang ini peminat _Chado_ di kalangan remaja makin menipis. Aku tidak mungkin mempersulit calon anggota yang ingin masuk ke klub ini." jawab Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum. "Oh, ya. Apa kau ingat hal yang kutanyakan saat kita berkenalan? Sepertinya aku sudah tahu dimana kita pernah bertemu." Tambahnya kemudian

"Benarkah? Aku masih merasa belum pernah bertemu denganmu."

Ichigo hanya tesenyum menanggapi kalimat Rukia.

'_Kau tidak mungkin ingat.'_ Batin Ichigo.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

"Nah, Inoue-chan, boleh aku minta nomor ponsel mu?" tanya Grimmjow seraya menampilkan senyum andalannya.

"Ano... Grimmjow-san, ad-"

"Grimmjow! Kau cukup memanggilku Grimmjow."

"Ehm, Grimmjow-kun..."

"Begitu lebih baik."

"Ehm, ada hubungan apa antara Grimmjow-kun dengan Rukia?" tanya Inoue ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran?" tanya Grimmjow makin mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencoba menggoda Inoue yang bergerak gelisah akibat tingkah Grimjow tersebut.

Duduk di kantin bersama dengan seorang pria yang baru dikenal, tentu membuat Inoue tidak merasa nyaman. Apalagi, jika pria tersebut terus menggodanya. Bukannya besar kepala, hanya saja sikap pria tersebut mengingatkan Inoue akan pria-pria dengan julukan _playboy_ yang biasa ada di drama-drama atau novel percintaan.

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku-"

"INOUE..." teriakan yang berasal dari suara yang sudah dikenalnya membuat Inoue berpaling menuju suara teriakan tersebut berasal. Begitu pula Grimmjow.

Rukia berlari menuju tempat Inoue duduk di kantin. Tanpa menghiraukan Grimmjow, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Inoue. "Inoue, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Ich-"

"Hai, Rukia. Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucap Grimmjow mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Rukia yang saat ini sedang bersemangat mengatakan sesuatu ke arah teman wanitanya tersebut.

"Hah, siapa kau?" tanya Rukia bingung. Kedua alisnya berkerut, menandakan ia benar-benar tidak mengenal pria yang yang sedang menyapanya tersebut.

"Wah,wah,wah, jahat sekali kau tidak mengenalku. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ingat sesuatu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak...tunggu! Jaegerjaquez? Kau..."

"Benar sekali. Tunanganmu! Nah Rukia, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Grimmjow menarik tangan Rukia setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tanpa menghiraukan Inoue yang terkejut akibat tindakannya yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Dan, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Rukia kecuali menuruti dan mengikuti Grimmjow.

Cafe _des 2 Moulins _menjadi pilihan Grimmjow untuk berbicara secara privat dengan Rukia. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap ke jalan raya. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri untuk menanyakan pesanan mereka. Setelah mengatakan pesanan mereka, sang pelayan pun beranjak untuk menyiapkan minuman yang mereka pesan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Memilih untuk mengawali pembicaraan, Rukia bertanya dengan wajah serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia ketahui sebagai tunangannya tersebut.

"Kau ini serius sekali Rukia-chan! Harusnya kau bisa sedikit lebih santai. nikmatilah kencan kita ini?" jawab Grimmjow sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum, menggoda Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum mengejek, "Kencan? Aku yakin bukan itu tujuanmu menyeretku kemari. Katakan apa tuju-"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang pelayan wanita tengah menghampiri mereka dengan membawa dua gelas minuman dan meletakkannya di meja yang ditempati oleh Rukia dan Grimmjow. "Silakan menikmati pesanan anda." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih nona cantik." Ucap Grimmjow seraya tersenyum kepada pelayan wanita tersebut. Saat pelayan wanita tersebut pergi, Grimmjow langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia, "Hei Rukia, tidakkah menurutmu pelayan tadi terlalu seksi?"

Rukia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi ucapan Grimmjow. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu tuan Jaegerjaquez. Jika tidak segera kau kat-"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan serius sekarang." Ucap Grimmjow seraya melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi telah melekat di wajahnya, hingga menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang serius. Matanya memandang Rukia lurus. "Jawab dengan jujur Rukia. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal itu."

"Jawab saja. Bagiku ini penting."

Rukia berpikir sejenak. Kedua mata Grimmjow yang memandangnya lekat menyakinkannya bahwa Grimmjow tidak sedang bercanda. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur. "Aku tidak pernah mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama. Saat inipun juga tidak. Jadi, mana mungkin aku menyukaimu yang baru kutemui beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Bagus. Aku juga, tidak akan mungkin tertarik padamu." Ucap Grimmjow diiringi desah lega yang membuat Rukia sedikit merasa kesal.

Rukia merasa kalimat tersebut telah menyinggung harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Padahal, sejak pertama melihatnya, Rukia yakin bahwa pria di depannya adalah tipe _playboy_ yang akan dengan senang menggoda setiap wanita yang lewat di depannya.

"Meski aku bisa mengerti, rasanya sedikit kesal mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut orang sepertimu." Ucap Rukia seraya mendungus kesal.

"Hahaha... kau tersinggung? Maaf...maaf, bukan begitu maksudku. Masalahnya bukan kau tidak menarik atau apa. Tentu aku mengakui kalau kau adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dan menarik. Kalau saja..." Grimmjow terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya seperti mengatakan kalau ia sedang berpikir keras untuk emilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Begini saja, anggap saja masalahnya ada pada diriku." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kening Rukia berkerut. Penjelasan Grimmjow entah kenapa semakin membuatnya bingung, hingga kemudian dia ia menarik alisnya saat merasa menemukan maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan Grimmjow tersebut. "Maksudmu, kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak suka terikat."

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau seorang Homo!"

"Sembarangan! Aku ini laki-laki normal! Aku seratus persen pecinta wanita." Jawab Grimmjow dengan nada bicaranya yang meninggi, mencoba meyakinkan Rukia.

"Lalu mengapa?"

"Karena... " Grimmjow tidak langsung mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ia memandang ke arah jalan raya saat memikirkan alasan tersebut. Rukia dengan serius memandang Grimmjow, menunggu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Saat itu, Rukia merasa melihat ekspresi kerinduan pada raut wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya, kedua mata Grimmjow melirik ke arah Rukia sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Rukia nanar. "Hei Rukia, aku ini orang yang setia kawan lho, jadi bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Sejak dulu, aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu." Lanjutnya.

Tahu bahwa Grimmjow tidak berniat mengatakan alasannya tersebut, Rukia hanya mendesah dan beranjak dari tempat ia duduk, berniat meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Rukia? Kemana?"

"Pulang. ada yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak juga. Kupikir, sepertinya aku juga lebih suka berteman denganmu dari pada jadi kekasihmu."

Grimmjow tertawa sejenak mendengar kalimat Rukia tersebut. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus mampir ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang." ucap Rukia sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar, membuat Grimmjow yang tadinya tengah berdiri, bersiap untuk mengantarnya, kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Rukia..." Rukia menoleh saat Grimmjow memanggilnya sebelum ia keluar dari cafe tersebut. "Acara pertemuan lima hari lagi, kau datang kan?"

Rukia berbalik, berjalan keluar dari pintu tersebut seraya mengangkat satu tangannya dan berkata, "Akan kuusahakan."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- _Lima Hari Kemudian_ -

Taman di pusat kota Karakura terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan. Tapi, tidak dengan Ichigo. Kali ini, ia berjalan sendirian di sekitar taman tersebut tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh pasangan yang melewatinya.

Waktu di arloji tangan Ichigo menunjukkan pukul 06.30 PM. Masih kurang satu setengah jam lagi sampai pertunjukan teater yang mengikutsertakan Inoue digelar di kampusnya. Inoue sudah memberikan tiket pertunjukan tersebut kepada Ichigo, dan Ichigo pun telah berjanji akan menghadirinya.

Ichigo bukannya tidak sabar ingin melihat pertunjukan tersebut. Tentu ia tertarik dengan pertunjukan teater atau semacamnya, hanya saja alasan ia keluar lebih awal bukan karena itu. Ichigo merasa ia harus menyegarkan pikirannya. Mimpi-mimpi yang yang menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini semakin membuatnya gellisah. Dan perlahan, mimpi tersebut semakin jelas.

Ichigo bukanlah orang yang percaya dengan takhyul. Namun, jika ia terus mengalaminya tiap kali memejamkan mata, tentu hal itu membuatnya terganggu juga. Ichigo merasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang ingin melesak keluar. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tertahan. Mungkin, ingatan yang terlupakan? Ichigo memang tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana masa kecilnya dulu. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang wajar?

Maka saat ini, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan hal yang dianggapnya sebagai masalah yang tidak berarti tersebut. Mencoba meringankan beban dengan berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah dirasa bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ichigo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan hingga kakinya membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang buruk.

Tempat ini harus dikatakan buruk, karena gang sempit yang ada di pusat kota tersebut telihat kotor dan gelap. Lebih buruk lagi, segerombolan preman saat ini sedang mengelilingi Ichigo. Rasanya, Ichigo bisa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan menimpanya jika ia tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari keadaan ini.

"Lihat, temanku patah tulang gara-gara kau menabraknya. Kau harus mengganti biaya perawatannya di rumah sakit sekarang juga!" ucap salah seorang preman dihadapan Ichigo. Tentu saja, ia berbohong. Ichigo memang tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, namun bagaimana mungkin senggolan yang bahkan tidak dapat membuat seorang anak kecil sekalipun jatuh, dapat membuat seorang preman berbadan kekar tersebut patah tulang?

Ichigo tahu mereka berbohong. Namun, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti mereka. Tentu saja Ichigo yang tidak pernah mengenal kekerasan selama hidupnya ini merasa takut. Tapi ia mencoba menekan rasa takutnya tersebut dalam-dalam. Merogoh kedalam saku, Ichigo pun mencoba menemukan dompet yang biasa bersarang didalamnya. Sayangnya, kali ini sepertinya nasibnya sedang buruk.

"ma-maaf, sepertinya aku lupa membawa dompetku."

"Hah, kau mau macam-macam dengan kami, bocah tengik?" kalimat yang diucapkan salah seorang preman tersebut diiringi dengan tatapan meremehkan yang membuat nyali Ichigo semakin ciut. Namun, ichigo masih berusaha mengangkat wajahnya.

"B-bukan begitu. Aku benar-be-" belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah hantaman keras telah mengenai wajahnya hingga tubuhnya harus jatuh terpental. Belum sempat berdiri, teman si preman mencengkeram kerah baju Ichigo dan membuatnya berdiri. "Kalau kau tidak sanggup membayarnya, maka kau harus menggantinya dengan mematahkan tulangmu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Ya, itu baru impas. Hahaha..." ucap preman lain yang diikuti sorakan teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan, seperti yang telah diduga, hal yang terjadi setelahnya adalah pukulan yang bersarang di perutnya hingga membuat Ichigo haruh jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Belum puas dengan aksinya, si preman tersebut terlihat mengangkat kakinya hendak menendang Ichigo sampai sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"ICHIGO..." teriak seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya terbelalak lebar, menandakan bahwa saat ini, ia tidak tega melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya tersebut.

Ichigo merasa mengenal suara ini. Maka, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat gadis yang berteriak tersebut. "Ru..kia.." ucapnya saat melihat Rukia yang terlihat ketakutan dan khawatir dengan keadaannya yang tengah dikelilingi preman-preman tersebut.

"Ap-apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Rukia pada preman-preman tersebut.

"Lari! Jangan mendekat, Rukia!" perintah Ichigo saat menyadari kalau wajah preman-preman tersebut telah dipenuhi seringai saat melihat ke arah Rukia yang mencoba menolong Ichigo.

_Kau tidak akan bisa mengatasinya, Ichigo. _"Si-siapa?" tanya Ichigo saat ia mendengar kalimat tersebut sebagai sebuah suara yang berdengung di kepalanya.

_Biar aku yang mengurus mereka! Kau sudah terlalu lama menguasai tubuh ini, King! Biarkan aku menikmati kebebasan._

Ichigo merasa kepalanya semakin berat. Pusing yang ia rasakan saat itu membuatnya berteriak nyaring. Ia memegang kepalanya begitu erat saat merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar. Kesadarannya semakin menipis. Hingga akhirnya, Ichigo hanya bisa merasakan kegelapan. Dan akhirnya ia terjatuh lemas.

Mereka yang ada di sana termasuk Rukia sempat tercengang akan saat mendengar Ichigo berteriak. Saat Ichigo jatuh, Rukia bergumam memanggil namanya. Namun, belum sempat Rukia menghampirinya, Ichigo sudah bergerak dan beranjak bangun. Ia berdiri secara perlahan. Saat tubuhnya sudah berdiri tegak. Wajah Rukia memucat.

Ekspresi Ichigo saat ini terlihat lain dengan Ichigo yang biasanya. Seringai yang terpahat diwajahnya sanggup membuat para preman dihadapannya bergidik ngeri. Tidak ada ekspresi ketakutan maupun rasa sakit yang beberapa detik lalu menghiasi wajahnya. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah aura kebengisan dari ekspresi wajah yang mengisyaratkan kesombongan dan rasa percayadiri yang tinggi.

"Jadi, siapa yang ingin kuhabisi duluan?" tantangnya tanpa melepaskan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p><strong> AN**

akhirnya saya bisa update juga... hahaha...

Terimakasih banyak buat **Zoe Edogawa**-san, **vvvv**-san, **Rizki** chan, **Cheeky n' Hyuu-su**_san, dan kawand maenQ **Ari Kedungweru**-san yang telah mendukung Fic yang nggak jelas ini! hahaha

dan terima kasih juga buat para Silent Reader yang mau membaca Fic ini (kalau ada...)

terakhir, semoga Fic ini bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian dan yang paling penting, saya menerima kritikan dari pembaca sekalian, maka dari itu,.,.,

.

.

ReViEw PlEaSe

**TERIMA KASIH**


	4. Chapter 3

****Shadows Behind the Mirror ****

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Saat itu musim semi. Ichigo tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, ia hanya ingat bahwa saat itu ia berada di kereta yang membawanya menuju Universitas Karakura. Sepertinya hal itu terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

Saat itu, di kereta itu, Ichigo bertemu dengannya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya, Ichigo yang melihatnya. Dia, wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Rukia Kuchiki, sedang berdiri di sampingnya, diantara padatnya kereta oleh sebab banyaknya penumpang yang berjejalan di sana.

Peristiwa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukanlah hal yang istimewa. Peristiwa tersebut hanya peristiwa umum yang sering terjadi di kereta. Tapi entah mengapa peristiwa yang melibatkan Rukia sebagai tokoh utamanya tersebut, sulit hilang dalam memori Ichigo.

Gadis itu, Rukia, hanya melakukan aksi terbaiknya saat membekuk seorang pria mesum yang suka meraba bagian tubuh sensitif gadis penumpang kereta dengan memanfaatkan kerumunan orang yang berjejalan di kereta. Ichigo tahu saat pria mesum itu melakukan aksinya. Namun, saat ia hendak menghentikannya, Ichigo kalah cepat. Rukia lebih sigap dari Ichigo, membuat harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sedikit runtuh. Namun toh pada akhirnya, Ichigo tersenyum juga saat para penumpang lainnya bertepuk tangan memuji tindakan berani Rukia tersebut.

Selanjutnya, masih diwaktu yang sama, ichigo yang terbangun di kereta tersebut mendapati gadis itu, Rukia, tengah tertidur dibahunya. Ichigo tidak mengingat kapan ia mendapatkan tempat duduk disamping Rukia. Entah sejak kapan kereta mulai sepi, ia mendapat tempat duduk dan ia mulai tertidur di kereta tersebut. Namun, saat ini ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana wajah Rukia saat tertidur pulas dibahunya.

Saat itu, Ichigo tidak berani bergerak. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Rukia. Meski stasiun tujuannya telah terlewat, Ichigo masih mempertahankan posisinya. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu terbangun. Saat itu juga, Ichigo memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tertidur. Namun, bisa ia rasakan bagaimana gadis itu sedikit kebingungan. Mungkin stasiun tujuannya juga terlewat. Hingga saat gadis tersebut turun di stasiun berikutnya, Ichigo baru membuka matanya.

Bukan kejadian yang istimewa, memang. Hanya peristiwa biasa yang terjadi dan begitu singkat. Jika saat itu yang tertidur dibahunya bukan Rukia melainkan gadis lain, mungkin Ichigo juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, Ichigo tidak yakin apa ia masih bisa mengingat kejadian tersebut meski sebulan telah berlalu. Seperti sekarang. Harusnya, momen singkat tersebut segera terlupakan. Namun, entah mengapa kesan yang ditimbulkannya begitu mendalam...

"Ichigo...?"

Panggilan Inoue membuat ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Inoue yang sedari tadi telah duduk di depannya. Tersenyum, menutupi penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya pada gadis didepannya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Ia memikirkan gadis lain saat ia sedang bersama gadis yang secara resmi adalah kekasihnya?

"Kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ichigo-kun?"

"Bukan hal yang penting. O ya Inoue, apa kau sudah pesan sesuatu?" tanya Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hm!" jawab Inoue seraya mengangguk mantap. "Ichigo juga sudah kupesankan makanan!" tambahnya.

"Terima kasih, Inoue."

"Sama-sama" balas Inoue sambil menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Ah, aku baru ingat, mengapa kau tidak cerita kalau Rukia ingin menjadi anggota di klubku, Inoue?"

"O, ya? Aku tidak tahu! Ah, mungkin itu yang ingin dikatakan Rukia-chan tadi."

"Tadi?"

"He-eh"balas Inoue sambil mengangguk "Sebelum ia di seret pergi oleh tunangannya."

"Tunangan?"

"Iya, dia mengakui dirinya sebagai tunangan Rukia-chan. Orang yang aneh. Aku jadi kasihan pada Rukia-chan." Balas Inoue tulus. "O ya, Ichigo, kau akan datang kan, pada pertunjukanku lima hari lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Ichigo seraya tersenyum menegaskan kesediaannya.

.

.

.

Ichigo berdiri di sebuah ruangan. Sendiri. Ruangan yang tidak mempunyai lampu maupun lilin sebagai penerangan tersebut, membuat mata Ichigo hanya mampu menangkap kegelapan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekililingnya, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Nihil. Semua sama. Hanya ruangan gelap tak berujung yang membuatnya semakin gelisah.

Tiba-tiba, ia menyadari sesuatu. Tangannya saat ini, tengah menggenggam sebongkah batu besar. Spontan, ia langsung melemparkan batu tersebut. ia melihat dengan teliti saat batu tersebut menggelinding di lantai. Bahkan, dalam kegelapan pun, ia bisa melihat jelas noda darah yang tertempel pada sisi batu tersebut.

"PEMBUNUH!" teriak seseorang di ujung kegelapan tersebut.

Ichigo menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. di sana, ia mendapati sesosok anak kecil telah meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

"Kau Pembunuh!" teriaknya lagi.

"Tidak..." Desis Ichigo pelan. Kegelisahan yang tengah melandanya sejak tadi, mulai berubah menjadi sebuah rasa takut yang teramat besar, hingga rasanya ia ingin berlari kencang. Ironisnya, rasa takut yang sama tersebut malah membuat kakinya terpaku di lantai.

"Kau yang membunuhnya!" teriak anak kecil itu seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

Ichigo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh anak tesebut, hingga ia melihat seseorang yang tergeletak tengkurap di depannya. Entah sejak kapan, orang tersebut telah berada didepannya, dan disamping kepala orang tersebut, tergeletak sebongkah batu besar yang tadi dilemparnya. Di bagian belakang kepala orang tersebut mengucur darah dengan derasnya.

"Tidak...bukan aku." Desah Ichigo seraya mundur perlahan.

"_Benar, kau yang membunuhnya_." Kali ini suara orang dewasa yang berbisik tepat di belakang telinga Ichigo. Refleks, Ichigo berbalik untuk melihat orang tersebut dan mendapati dirinya sendiri yang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan mata bengis dan seringai kejam yang menghiasi wajahnya. "_Memangnya kenapa? Dia memang pantas mati. Kenapa kau harus takut?_" lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya ke mata Ichigo.

"Hentikan!" ucap Ichigo seraya menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya.

"_Kau harus diingatkan kembali, Ichigo. Aku sudah bosan di tempat ini! aku, sudah bosan melarikan diri_."

"Hentikan." Ucap Ichigo seraya membuka matanya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya mulai memasuki Ruangan tersebut. Ichigo mengenali ruangan tersebut sebagai kamarnya. Nafasnya mulai teratur saat ia menyadari bahwa ia telah terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ichigo meraih arloji dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 05.03 PM. 'Sejak kapan aku tertidur?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Saat ia hendak meletakkan arlojinya kembali, ia melihat tiket pertunjukan Inoue di meja tersebut. ah, benar juga, hari ini Inoue akan tampil. Ichigo pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memilih untuk bersiap-siap menghadiri pertunjukan Inoue tersebut, meski ia masih mempunyai waktu sekitar tiga jam hingga pertunjukan dimulai.

.

.

.

Rukia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Gaun yang telah dikirimkan oleh kakaknya telah terpasang indah di tubuhnya. Ia melirik jam dinding melalui cermin. Waktu menunjukkan pukul o6.00 PM. Rukia mendesah pelan.

Satu jam dari sekarang akan diadakan pertemuan dengan keluarga Jaegerjaquez, di sebuah hotel besar di Karakura. Bukan pertemuan besar, namun cukup penting untuk dihadiri, mengingat kedua keluarga sudah terikat dengan Rukia dan Grimmjow sebagai benang pengikatnya.

Rukia memandang kembali wajahnya di cermin. Ia harus tampak senang hari ini. Bukankah sudah seharusnya ia bersyukur? Pertemuan diadakan di Karakura, bukan di Seireitei, dengan mempertimbangkan keinginan Rukia tentunya, mengingat ia sekarang tinggal di Karakura.

Lagipula, keputusan untuk bertunangan tidak lepas dari keinginan Rukia sendiri, atau setidaknya itulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Dan kakaknya berkata benar, Rukialah yang memilih jalan ini.

Rukia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas tawaran yang diberikan oleh kakaknya saat itu. Saat ia masih bisa menolak menerima pertunangan ini. Tapi tidak, Rukia lebih memilih menerima pertunangan ini. Sebab, jika ia memilih untuk menolak pertunangan ini, maka ia harus rela melepaskan impiannya melanjutkan kuliah hukum di Universitas Karakura, dan menjadi praktisi hukum yang handal. Tidak, bagaimanapun juga, bagi Rukia impiannya adalah yang terpenting. Karena itulah ia sanggup mengorbankan apapun demi meraih impiannya tersebut.

Dan karena itu pulalah Rukia berdiri di sini sekarang. Taksi yang mengantarnya sudah melaju lagi di jalan raya. Hotel tujuan Rukia masih beberapa blok dari tempatnya berhenti. Jangan salahkan supir taksi yang menurunkan Rukia di sini. Rukia sendiri yang bersikeras ingin turun, ketika dari jendela kaca taksi mobilnya, ia melihat sekelebat rambut orange yang tersudut di sebuah gang kecil dengan beberapa orang di sekitarnya –yang terlihat jauh dari gambaran teman-.

Dan dugaan Rukia benar. Ketika ia semakin mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, Rukia sadar mereka memang bukan teman. Atau setidaknya, orang-orang yang mengelilingi Ichigo saat ini tidaklah mempunyai niat baik. Sebab, Rukia melihat salah satu dari mereka memukul Ichigo hingga Ichigo tersungkur ke tanah. Rukia yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Rukia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa membantu Ichigo jika ia mendekat. Malah mungkin, akan merepotkannya. Karena itulah, berniat menghubungi polisi.

Namun, belum sempat ia menemukan ponselnya, Rukia malah berteriak menyebut nama Ichigo saat lelaki tersebut hendak ditendang, yang akibatnya, malah membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju kearahnya.

Ichigo berteriak enyuruhnya pergi saat mereka mulai mendekat ke arah Rukia. Wajah mereka dipenuhi seringai. Namun Rukia terpaku. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, da merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Dan saat itulah Rukia mendengar teriakan Ichigo yang melengking panjang, yang tentunya membuat semua yang ada disana tercengang melihatnya.

"I-Ichi..go..." panggil Rukia saat ia Ichigo telah terdiam dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Namun, Ichigo hanya diam. Saat Rukia hendak mendekatinya, Ichigo mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

Rukia memekik pelan saat melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang tidak biasa kala itu. Seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan senyum ramah yang biasanya ditampilkan oleh Ichigo. Meski dalam raut wajah Ichigo tidak terlihat adanya kemarahan, namun di wajahnya tersebut tergambar jelas adanya kebengisan dan kekejaman tanpa rasa peduli. Tentu hal tersebut yang meraka yang ada di sana bergidik ngeri.

Ichigo berjalan memukul dengan keras salah seorang preman yang berdiri dekat dengannya setelah mendeklarasikan tantangannya. Orang yang dipukul tersebut terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ichigo berjalan pelan mendekati pria yang terlempar tadi. Berlutut dan melayangkan tinjunya hingga pria tersebut lemas dan pingsan dengan darah yang berlumuran di tubuhnya.

"Cih, kau bahkan tidak membuatku merasakan kesenangan!" Ucap Ichigo seraya berdiri dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke orang-orang yang diangapnya musuh yang pada saat ini, mereka bahkan masih terpaku dan menatap tidak percaya pada Ichigo dan salah satu temannya yang bernasip tragis.

Ichigo tersenyum mengejek sebelum malayangkan tantangan berikutnya kepada teman si pria yang telah pingsan tersebut. "Rasanya aku tidak akan senang jika menghadapi kalian satu-persatu. Jadi, " Ichigo berhenti untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mengapa kalian tidak menyerangku bersamaan?"

Maka, hal itulah yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka bersamaan menyerang Ichigo, dan pertempuran pun terjadi. Namun, bukannya raut wajah ketakutan yang terukir diwajahnya, melainkan rasa senang serta kesombongan yang disertai rasa percaya diri yang tinggi yang menghiasi wajahnya saat Ichigo yang ini sedang berkelahi.

Rukia hanya bisa terdiam kaku ditempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Ichigo yang saat ini sedang berkelahi dengan brutalnya. Ichigo saat ini sedang tertawa seakan menikmati pertarungannya. Padahal, beberapa saat lalu, sebelum Ichigo berteriak nyaring, Rukia berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan rasa khawatir. Dan Rukia yakin, Ichigo yang tadi berbeda dengan Ichigo yang sekarang. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?

Dan, saat Rukia berusaha berpikir dan berusaha memahami semua itu, Ichigo tiba-tida sudah ada di depannya. Saat Rukia sadar, ia telah melihat semua preman yang tadi menyerang Ichigo telah tergeletak ditanah dengan darah tercecer disekitarnya.

Rukia menahan napas saat Ichigo menatapnya tajam dengan seringai mengerikan yang masih setia di wajahnya. Seringainya semakin lebar seiring langkahnya yang semakin mendekat. Tenggorokan Rukia terasa tercekat. Saat Ichigo berhenti dan berdiri tepat didepannya, Rukia tahu, ia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi.

.

Rukia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat punggungnya menabrak tembok. Sesaat tadi, ia hanya mengingat bahwa Ichigo menarik tangannya dan menghempaskannya ke tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Rukia masih berdiri, namun mata tetap terpejam. Kelopak mata Rukia mulai membuka saat ia merasakan tarikan nafas di pipi sebelah kirinya hingga nafas tersebut berhenti di telinga kirinya saat Rukia merasakan pipi kirinya bersentuhan dengan pipi Ichigo.

"Apa kau takut, Rukia..." desis Ichigo pelan di telinga Rukia.

Rukia tidak segera menjawab, sementara kepala Ichigo bergerak turun, mendekati leher dan bahunya. Tidak sampai menyentuh leher dan bahunya, namun cukup dekat, sehingga Rukia dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa lehernya dan menuruni bahu yang membuat Rukia sanggup menahan nafasnya.

"I-Ich-chigo?"

Ichigo berhenti menggerakkan kepalanya saat mendengar panggilan Rukia. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan Rukia dan menatapnya tajam tanpa ekspresi sebelum akhirnya memunculkan kembali seringainya. "Kau mencarinya? Sayang sekali, ia tidak mendengarmu sekarang."

"Ap-apa meksudmu? Siapa kau?"

"_Hichigo_...panggil aku _Hichigo_!"

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, Hichigo telah membungkam mulutnya dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Rukia. Rukia terlalu kaget untuk sekedar merespon atau setidaknya mendorong Hichigo yang kini lebih agresif memagut rakus bibirnya. Saat Rukia sadar, ia pun mencoba mendorong tubuh Hichigo. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Hichigo malah memegang rahang Rukia, dan menekannya keras untuk membuat mulutnya terbuka.

Rukia menemukan kesempatan saat mulutnya terbuka dan mendapati lidah Hichigo siap menginvasi mulut dalamnya. Tanpa melewatkan peluang, Rukia menggigit kuat-kuat, dan mendapati Hichigo menjauh dari wajahnya sambil mengumpat. Bibir bawah Hichigo mengeluarkan darah akibat gigitan Rukia.

Rukia segera berlari cepat saat ia telah bisa berpikir. Dan memang, pikiran satu-satunya hanyalah melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Rukia melambatkan langkahnya saat ia merasa telah berada di tempat yang aman. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Untungnya Hichigo tidak mengejarnya. Rukia mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan mata, mencoba mengatur perasaannya. Hingga ia merasakan ponselnya berdering.

"Hallo..."

"..."

"A-aku tahu, aku sudah dekat kak...aku akan segera ke sana."

.

.

.

Hichigo masih mengumpat pelan saat merasakan bibir bawahnya yang berdenyut. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengejar Rukia. Ia mengusap pelan bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Saat ia melihat darah yang tertempel di ibu jarinya tersebut, salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya_, Hichigo_..."

Hichigo menurunkan lagi sudut bibitnya yang sempat terangkat, sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah berani mengganggunya tersebut. Saat ia telah berbalik, Hichigo mendapati seorang pria telah tersenyum menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Kau tetap brutal seperti dulu..." Tambah pria tersebut, tanpa peduli Hichigo yang terus menatapnya dengan tajam.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>saya baru menyadari kalau ternyata virus 'Malezz' saya sudah tingkat akut!<p>

inilah kendala terbesar saya dalam membuat Fic yang multi-chap! semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya, amiiin...

dan yang terpenting, semoga pembaca sekalian terhibur...

.

.

ReViEw PlEaSe

**TERIMA KASIH**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shadows Behind the Mirror **

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach Milik Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OCC, Typo, etc.**

**Genre : T **

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

_Grimmjou Jeagerjaques terlahir sebagai seorang pemimpin. Hal itulah yang selama ini ia yakini. Karena itu, adalah hal yang wajar jika sekarang ini ia menjadi pemimpin anak-anak berandalan di sekolahnya meski ia masih berusia 10 tahun dan masih duduk di kelas 5 SD. Grimmjou baru pindah ke Sekolah Dasar paling elit di Seireitei ini seminggu yang lalu. Namun dalam kurun waktu seminggu __ia __sudah dapat membuktikan betapa ia pantas memimpin anak-anak yang selalu membuat pusing guru-guru SD tersebut karena kesenangan mereka akan perkelahian. Grimmjou selalu menang berkelahi manakala ada yang menunjukkan siapa anak yang kuat di SD tersebut, yang berujung pada tantangan yang dilancarkan oleh Grimmjou sendiri. Dan bukan hanya itu, bahkan siswa kelas 6 SD itupun bertekuk lutut dan memilih menghindari masalah dengannya. Karena itu, ia sekarang dapat berjalan dengan sombong seakan ialah pemilik sekolah dasar tersebut._

_Namun, beberapa hari kemudian, ia baru mengetahui ada seorang anak__laki-laki yang belum ia hadapi di sekolah tesebut. Grimmjou beda kelas dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. karena itulah, saat ia baru melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya di sekolah tersebut yang memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan, ia menjadi gusar bukan main. Saat ia bertanya kepada anak buahnya yang selalu berjalan dibelakangnya, anak buahnya tersebut hanya bergidik ngeri dan memperingatkan Grimmjou agar jangan sampai berurusan dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut. " Namanya Hichigo...Hichigo Kurosaki. "_

.

.

.

Hichigo Kurosaki yang sekarang berada di hadapan Grimmjou sedikit berbeda. Ia tidak berambut hitam seperti dulu. Hichigo yang saat ini, berambut Orange. Ia tentu lebih besar dibanding saat pertama mereka bertemu. Namun, aura brutal yang terpancar dari tubuhnya tetap sama. Tetap membuat orang menempelkan label 'bukan pria baik-baik' pada dirinya dan membuat mereka otomatis menjauhinya. Seperti dulu, saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Hal itulah yang membuat Grimmjou yakin bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya kini adalah Hichigo, bukan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya_, Hichigo_..." sapanya kemudian. "Kau tetap brutal seperti dulu..."

Melihat Hichigo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin, Grimmjou ragu laki-laki itu masih mengingatnya. Kening Grimmjou sedikit berkerut. Sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan sepihaknya. "Apa kau lupa padaku?" tanyanya.

Grimmjou berpikir, Hichigo tidak mungkin melupakannya. Yah, meski tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak Hichigo terakhir kali muncul. Setidaknya, pada saat itu, Grimmjou adalah satu-satunya 'teman' Hichigo. Bukankah hubungan mereka dulu begitu 'akrab'? Hichigo sudah seharusnya selalu mengingatnya. '_terutama karena sifat baik hatiku dan wajah tampanku!'_ Batin Grimmjou menambahkan.

Hichigo mulai menyeringai. Grimmjou mulai tersenyum menanggapi seringai khas tersebut._ 'Tuh kan, dia memang ingat!_', pikir Grimmjou.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan pelayan setiaku!" ucap Hichigo kemudian yang langsung sukses membuat Grimmjou kesal setengah mati.

.

.

.

Rukia berhasil membuat ekspresi tenang saat ia duduk diantara pertemuan keluarga dengan keluarga Jaegerjaquez. Kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya telah duduk disamping Rukia dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Tipikal Kuchiki memang. Rukia tahu, kakaknya pastinya marah karena Rukia terlambat datang dalam pertemuan tersebut. Namun, sedikitpun tidak terpahat ekspresi kemarahan pada wajah tampan sang kakak. Sebagai seorang Kuchiki, tentu Rukia juga dapat menampilkan ekspresi tenang tak terbaca meski hatinya masih berdebar keras jika mengingat kejadian yang baru ia alami tesebut.

Seorang pria berambut coklat ikal dan seorang wanita berambut ikal pirang yang Rukia tahu merupakan ayah dan ibu dari Grimmjou Jeagerjaques hanya menunduk memaklumi dan mempersilakan Rukia duduk dengan sopan saat Rukia meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Mereka tidak terlihat menyalahkan Rukia. Mungkin karena saat ini Grimmjou juga belum datang di pertemuan tersebut.

"Rukia-chan, kau terlihat cantik sekali..." Ucap Mrs. Jeagerjaques setelah suaminya dengan sopan beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamar kecil.

Rukia tersenyum kecil seraya mengatakan terima kasih menanggapi ucapan tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, malam ini hanya Grimmjou yang bisa menikmati kecantikanmu tersebut, Grimm-chan benar-benar beruntung!" Mrs. Jeagerjaques menambahkan seraya tersenyum ramah. Sebagai orang yang sopan, tentu Rukia membalas senyum tersebut. Namun dalam hatinya, Rukia tertawa saat teringat perkataan Grimmjou tempo hari. Grimmjou dengan tegas telah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan tertarik pada Rukia. Bagaimana bisa Mrs. Jeagerjaques menyebut itu suatu keberuntungan?

Kening Rukia tiba-tiba berkerut. Ia menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya bingung. Jika memang Grimmjou sama sekali tidak menginginkan Rukia, apa yang membuatnya tetap mempertahankan pertunangan ini?

" Yah, mau gimana lagi, kakak Grimmjou memang harus menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan kita di Las Noches sehingga ia tidak bisa datang kemari malam ini." Perkataan tiba-tiba dari Mr. Jeagerjaques yang baru kembali dari kamar kecil tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Rukia.

Mendengar perkataan suaminya tersebut, Mrs. Jeagerjaques terlihat kesal. Apalagi saat melihat senyum ramah sang suami yang masih terpampang jelas. "Padahal, pertemuan ini kan menyangkut masa depannya juga, Bukan Cuma Grimm-chan!" ucap Mrs. Jeagerjaques kemudian.

Rukia tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi sebal yang ditunjukkan oleh Mrs. Jeagerjaques sebelum akhirnya menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu muda tersebut. _Masa Depan? Kakaknya Grimmjou__, dan Grimmjou__? _"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

.

.

.

Grimmjou menutup telepon yang baru ia dapat dari sang ayah. Ayahnya dengan tegas menyuruh Grimmjou untuk datang sekarang juga ke tempat pertemuan mereka. Grimmjou melihat arlojinya. Ia menghela napas, _kenapa harus sekarang, _Batinnya berbicara.

Grimmjou melihat ke lawan bicaranya tadi. Hichigo telah berjalan menjauh. Grimmjou berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya menyusulnya. "Hichigo, mau kemana?" teriak Grimmjou kemudian.

Hichigo tidak menjawab, bahkan ketika Grimmjou berhasil menyusulnya. "Tunggu! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatan" ucap Grimmjou saat menghentikan Hichigo dengan menyentuh bahu Hichigo.

Hichigo berhenti. Memutar tubuhnya dengan malas. "Katakan sekarang!" perintahnya.

"Tidak bisa sekarang! Aku ada urusan sekarang. Kau bisa menunggu? Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam?"

Ichigo tersenyum sinis. "Aku tidak punya kewajiban melakukan hal itu!" ucapnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya mengabaikan Grimmjou.

"Arrggh…sial!" rutuk Grimmjou sebelum akhirnya melangkah kearah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

Rukia berjalan dengan cepat hingga kakinya terseok. Gaunnya bukan gaun yang nyaman saat digunakan untuk berjalan cepat, jika ia tidak mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah gaun tersebut. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang. Tangan kanan Rukia sedang digenggam oleh Grimmjou, yang telah berjalan tergesa di depannya.

Sebenarnya, bukan keinginan Rukia untuk mengikuti Grimmjou, yang saat ini terlihat seperti sedang diburu waktu. Tapi Rukia juga bingung, mengapa ia diam saja saat Grimmjou menyeretnya tadi.

"Tunggu, Grimmjou! Berhenti!" teriak Rukia, yang nyatanya, sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Grimmjou. Entah mengapa, rasanya, Rukia kesal juga diperlakukan seperti itu tanpa diberi penjelasan sedikitpun.

"Kubilang berhenti, Grimmjou!" ulang Rukia dengan nada kesalnya.

"Kita harus berjalan lebih jauh lagi, Rukia!" jawab Grimmjou saat akhirnya menanggapi permintaan Rukia.

"Berhenti sekarang juga Grimmjou Jeagerjaques! memang Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" Ucap Rukia seraya menghempaskan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Grimmjou.

Grimmjou pun berhenti saat merasakan sentakan Rukia tersebut. Ia berbalik melihat Rukia. "Umm… membantumu melarikan diri?" ucapnya seraya mengerutkan kening "Aku juga ingin melarikan diri dari sana, ini cara paling tepat. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Rukia."

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Grimmjou benar, Rukia memang harusnya berterima kasih padanya. Sebab tindakan liarnya beberapa saat tadi telah membuat Rukia keluar dari tempat pertemuan keluarga mereka yang membuat Rukia canggung tersebut.

Sebelumnya, Grimmjou datang ke tempat pertemuan tersebut, membungkuk sopan dan meminta maaf sebelum akhirnya memutari meja untuk menyambar tangan Rukia dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berjalan berdua untuk mengakrabkan diri. Dan karena itulah sekarang Rukia berakhir dengan berjalan layaknya diseret oleh seorang Grimmjou Jeagerjaques.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya menyeretku seperti ini. Lagipula, kita tidak perlu berjalan tergesa seperti tadi!" ucap Rukia masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku masih punya urusan dengan seseorang!"

"Itukah sebabnya kau terlambat begitu lama?"

"Begitulah…" Ucap Grimmjou seraya memalingkan wajah, sebelum akhirnya menatap Rukia lagi saat melanjutnya kalimatnya."Kau tidak penasaran mengenai siapa orang ini, Rukia"

Kening Rukia berkerut menanggapi pertanyaan Grimmjou. "Kenapa aku harus penasaran dengan urusan tidak jelasmu itu?"

Grimmjou tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Karena dia adalah alasan mengapa aku tidak boleh tertarik padamu!"

"Hah?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Lupakan! Sebaiknya kita berpisah disini!" Ucap Grimmjou dengan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Tunggu, Grimmjou! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." cegah Rukia sebelum Grimmjou berjalan menjauh.

"Apa?"

"_Kakak_mu, apa _ia_...seharusnya hadir pada pertemuan ini? Adakah hubungan antara _kakak_mu dengan perjodohan, kita?"

Grimmjou berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalau _dia_lah alasan mengapa aku tetap mempertahankan hubungan pertunangan kita sekarang"

.

.

.

Grimmjou tersenyum saat mendapati orang yang ia cari tengah duduk sambil menikmati sejenis minuman keras di sebuah Bar malam. ia bersyukur karena tidak harus mencari temannya tersebut. Grimmjou telah mengitari kawasan 'gelap' daerah Karakura selama hampir 2 jam. ia bahkan telah memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari jika ia tidak menemukan temannya tersebut di Bar yang ia kunjungi sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Grimmjou mendekati sosok tersebut, dan menapak bahunya pelan. "Kau menungguku lama?" ucapnya hati-hati.

"Aku tidak menunggumu!" jawabnya sinis.

Menyadari tanggapannya yang dingin, Grimmjou bernapas lega. Ia yakin bahwa orang yang sedang duduk disampingnya saat ini adalah Hichigo.

"Ichigo…apa, yang terjadi padanya?"

Hichigo menyeringai. "Si pengecut itu, sedang tidur di dalam sini sekarang!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk dadanya.

"Begitukah?" _Ironis sekali_, batin Grimmjou menambahkan. "Syukurlah kalau ia baik-baik saja." Lanjut Grimmjou. "Bagaimana denganmu Hichigo? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, sudah lama sekali sejak… kemunculan terakhirmu!"

Mengetahui tidak ada tanggapan dari Hichigo, Grimmjou melanjutkan percakapannya dengan hati-hati, "Apa, karena 'ia' disana?, tidak, maksudku apa karena kau ingin menolong 'gadis itu'?"

Hichigo menatap Grimmjou tajam. Pandangannya terlihat mengerikan. "Aku melarangmu membicarakan gadis sial itu!"

Grimmjou tersenyum meremehkan. "Mengapa? Teringat masa lalu?"

Hichigo berdiri, memegang kedua kerah Grimmjou dengan marah. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, Aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi, Oke?" Ucap Grimmjou menenangkan Hichigo. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersulang saja untuk merayakan pertemuan kita kembali?"

.

.

.

Waktu telah bergulir. Malam telah berganti pagi. Rukia telah bersiap dan berjalan menuju kampusnya meski sebenarnya ia enggan untuk pergi kemanapun hari ini.

Rukia melihat sosok Inoue saat sedang berjalan enggan. Ia berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat teringat kejadian kemarin.

Ia telah berciuman dengan Ichigo, dan Rukia tahu Inoue sangat menyayangi Ichigo. Rukia merasa sangat menyesal. Ia merasakan perasaan bersalah pada Inoue. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menjauhi Inoue. _Tunggu dulu,_ pikirnya kemudian. _Aku tidak bersalah. Ichigo yang memaksaku. Mengapa aku yang harus memutuskan persahabatanku dengan Inoue hanya karena perbuatan bodoh Ichigo? Dia yang berubah menjadi aneh dan kemudian…..._

"Rukia?" Teriakan Inoue membuyarkan pikiran Rukia. Rukia kemudian tersenyum saat berbalik menghadap Inoue. "Pagi, Inoue."

Inoue tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab sapaan Rukia.

Rukia pun memutuskan menghampiri Inoue. Melihat ekspresi Inoue yang terlihat murung, Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

Inoue memaksakan diri tersenyum pada Rukia. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tapi wajahmu…"

Inoue menghela napas berat. "Sebenarnya, Ichigo tidak datang ke pertunjukanku kemarin."

Rukia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras. Rukia tahu dimana Ichigo kemarin malam, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Inoue. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk diam.

"Padahal, ia sudah berjanji untuk dat—"

"Inoue…"

Inoue menoleh mendengar suara panggilan tersebut. Namun, suara panggilan untuk Inoue yang datang dari arah belakangnya tersebut membuat Rukia menegang. Wajahnya memucat. Ia mengenal suara ini. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia alami hari ini ialah bertemu dengannya. Padahal, Rukia sudah memohon berkali-kali agar ia tidak bertemu dengan orang ini. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo saat ini.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

><p>duh, maaafffkaann saya atas keterlambatan update fic ini...<p>

akhir-akhir ini, saya mengalami stress berat. tapi kaya'nya saya harus mengalami stress dulu baru ada mood untuk membuat Fic ini deh! hehehe...

lalu, Spesial Thank's buat Jee-zee Eunry, Amehana Loxar, Cheeky n' Hyuu-su, dan Hikari-Kiddo,,,

seputar pertanyaan Review, Ichigo memang kena kepribadian ganda ma Hichigo, mengenai penyebabnya, bakal terkuak di perjalanan cerita ini. oh ya, sekedar info, penyebabnya ada hubungannya dengan Rukia. lalu, kunci dari semuanya ada di Grimmjou! berjuanglah Grimmjou! hahaha...

yah, akhir kata,

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!**

**Mind to R&R?  
><strong>


End file.
